


The flight

by Ewina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: An answer to Mneiai's Punt Yoda Challenge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The flight

**Author's Note:**

> No beta

Tookas were, in Sheev Palpatine's mind, the most dreadful and evil creatures of the Galaxy. Their sadistic smiles and bulging eyes and their damned fur. The fur that spelled his doom. A millenary of plans, failing because of those accursed beasts.

'Why, oh why did it happen?' Thought Palpatine before his head rolled on the floor of the Rotunda. Beaten by a dreaded jedi and some tooka hair.

To be fair to Palpatine, the event of that day had truly been accidental. Who could have known that the Chancellor was allergic to tookas? Who could have guessed that Master Yoda had been petting some of them before going to the Senate with two other Councillors, summoned by a comity? Who could have guessed that the Chancellor would bump into them in the halls? Who could have seriously expected a sith to reveal himself by sending the venerable Grandmaster of the jedi Order flying through a window in a fit of sneeze,his eyes glowing yellow as lightning danced on his fingertips? Who could have thought that the man's last words on this plane of existence would be to call for the death of every tookas in the Galaxy?

Yes, people thought, Sheev Palpatine truly was a monstruous being, who could wish harm on the adorable balls of fur?


End file.
